


Bouquet of Love

by Nicxan



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Language of Flowers, Other, Pining, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicxan/pseuds/Nicxan
Summary: Primo is longing for the touch of one particular Sibling. What better way to show his love than with flowers?
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Sibling(s) of Sin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Bouquet of Love

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I LIED HAVE ANOTHER ONE
> 
> Another for the Bingo event! This one is _Roses_.

Primo had sent many different messages with flowers throughout the years.  
  
Some had been rather crude and complex, to say the least; nothing confused an aggravating Cardinal more than receiving a bouquet of flowers after a disagreement. He hadn’t known the meaning of the combined flowers of foxglove, geranium, meadowsweet, orange lilies, and yellow carnations. That only made the event that much sweeter.   
  
Other times, it was simple. Primo had handed a grieving Sibling a bundle of white crystalanthemums, then gave him a hug. Another day, he had given a pining ghoul red and pink camellias for her aching heart. The simplest flowers said the most, and that was something that Primo learned in his early years of gardening.   
  
Everyone had been grateful for his contributions. Primo felt confident in his abilities and secure in his work -- and had for decades. Lately, though, that confidence had waned. And it happened on the worst day, too: Valentine’s Day.   
  
Despite all the times he had crafted a masterpiece of flowers with ease, Primo now found himself at a loss. Every time he tried to find the ideal flowers to give them, none of them seemed to be good enough. All of them were dull in color, not perfectly bloomed, or just a bit too small for his liking. Primo detested thinking such things -- he loved all of his plants, truly -- but it just wasn’t enough.   
  
All of his beloved flowers paled in comparison to his favorite Sibling.   
  
Primo let himself smile at the thought of them. Their hair shone so beautifully in the sun, its gorgeous color catching in the rays of light so perfectly. Every laugh of theirs radiated joy and tenderness, warming the old Papa’s heart. Never mind their kindness -- Primo couldn’t think of a softer, gentler soul than this Sibling.   
  
No human or demon was perfect, but Primo couldn’t shake the feeling that this person was the perfect one _for him_ . Their conversations had lasted for hours, only stopping with the morning sun. They treasured his talents, showing appreciation for Primo as he was -- not for his status. He couldn’t remember the last time that had been the case.   
  
He softly whispered their name to himself, letting it pass his lips with reverence.   
  
Something else that he loved about them? They were the affectionate sort. Primo’s heart hadn’t raced since he was a younger man, but he felt it when their hand brushed against his, then patted it. They were soft, warm, open, inviting -- everything that he longed for in a partnership.   
  
Anyone would have fallen for them. Anyone would be a fool for them. And, of course, that meant anyone would try and woo them. What chance did he have? When reality called, it made Primo’s heart sink every time. This Sibling should have their pick of suitors -- surely he wouldn’t even be on their radar.   
  
But ...   
  
_“You have to take the risk,” he told the ghoul. She looked up at him, hiding beneath her carnations, eyes wide with fear. “The only way you will lose out for certain is not doing anything at all.”_   
  
... he could hardly let himself be a hypocrite, could he? Primo chuckled to himself, defeated. No, he couldn’t let this chance pass by. Even if it failed miserably, he could remind himself that he had tried. That would have to be enough if they didn’t return his feelings.   
  
That did, however, leave him stuck with the same problem: how would he express his feelings to this Sibling? Of course it would be with a bouquet, but what kind? There were so many possibilities -- so many that it almost weighed him down physically. Big, small, lavish, simple, multiple kinds of flowers, one in different colors ... the possibilities were endless.   
  
In truth, they deserved the most lavish bouquet that he could put together. His feelings, however, were simple and straightforward. A conundrum, that. Primo hummed quietly, deep in thought, fidgeting with the numerous flowers in bloom.   
  
Maybe the solution was simpler than he thought.

One could convey simple feelings in a lavish way. Primo could put together a bouquet with a numerous amount of flowers, a combination. But to express the depths of his affection, he would want to make it more interesting to look at. A fully red bouquet wouldn’t do.   
  
Everything was starting to fall into place. Primo found himself moving around his greenhouse, plucking a variety of flowers. There would be one star of the show, though: a classic, something that was unmistakable.   
  
Roses.   
  
Primo wasn’t sure why that didn’t occur to him sooner. Red roses were a straightforward, but beautiful, way of showing romantic feelings to someone. They would frame the bouquet, making its intent clear. Then, it would be a beautifully arranged pattern of pink roses, red carnations, and some ivy to pull it all together. The white tendrils of the ivy would pop beautifully, he thought -- and they did.   
  
Putting it together would take time. After all, Primo wanted this to look perfect. No bouquet had ever mattered as much as this one did. He wanted their face to light up when they saw it -- to take it carefully, gingerly, smelling the flowers and smiling while doing so.   
  
Oh, to hear them say ‘thank you.’ To hear them say ‘I love you too.’ It was everything he could ever want. Even the idea of hearing their melodious voice made Primo’s heart hammer in his chest. His hands trembled as he continued to arrange the bouquet.   
  
Once his masterpiece was finally complete, he took a step back to admire his work.   
  
It had turned out perfectly. The bouquet looked like a true declaration of love -- one that would take anyone’s breath away. The colors popped perfectly; the ivy had been a good idea. Everything looked beautiful. It almost rivaled the Sibling’s breathtaking presence.   
  
Now, it was time to take the flowers directly to them. The sun had just hit the horizon, casting the world in beautiful golds. This was the perfect evening to do this.   
  
Primo hefted up the bouquet, wincing at the slight pain in his back. His brothers would insist on making a ghoul deliver it, but that was so ... impersonal. If he wanted to make a good impression, he had to do this right.   
  
He took a deep breath, exhaled, and walked out of the safety of his greenhouse.   
  
Time to take that risk.


End file.
